Destined Yet Separated
by isarya
Summary: A tale of two boys, destined to be together and yet separated in more than one way. I'm bad with summaries so shush. ( Hiccup x Jack Frost, Frostcup, Hijack. )
1. Chapter 1: Something So Beautiful

i edited this a shitton, just so you know. added detail as well as a different ending, yay.

**disclaimer**; don't own shit yo

rated m for future chapters as well as cursing.

* * *

The onslaught of snow threatened to take over the land of Berk; covering it with a fierce blanket of white. Snowflakes drifted leisurely from the clouded skies, landing on the noses of the stubborn, cruel and vicious Vikings that were more than used to feet of snow. The wind blew hastily through the village, gathering dirt and dust and things of the like before spewing it back out at unwilling victims.

And two of those unwilling victims happened to be Hiccup Haddock and Jack Gunnarson.

The wind seemed to pick up, sending a frail, lanky young brunette tumbling into the snow beside him with a soft thud. There was a moment of silence, and then a soft call ("_Hiccup_?"), followed by a burst of unnecessary laughter. "The wind. The wind is out to get me," Hiccup muttered, his whole body beginning to shake lightly and his teeth chattering.

He pushed himself to his feet, hazel eyes blinking with amusement. His hand ran through his chestnut hair as he shook his head, suddenly cold. He looked up at the other boy, Jack, and attempted to frown but was thoroughly unable to keep a smile off his face.

"Oh, come on, the wind isn't out to get you. It may seem like that though 'cause you're so small," the other brunette grinned widely, a teasing tone to his voice. Unlike Hiccup, Jack was fit; an inch or so shorter than six foot, sure, but fit. His arms were wrapped in wiry muscle from training and things of the like, and his stomach was flat, his abdominals outlined yet not fully visible yet. Overall he had a lean body, one girls swooned over and yet it was fit for any battle. And then there was Hiccup, a bit shorter than Jack with thin arms and legs and a very flat stomach. His body was only covered in a small layer of muscle, if even that, from working in the stalls with Gobber ever since he was little. Well, littler.

Hiccup crossed his arms with a slight _hmph_ noise, furrowing his brows together. He rubbed his biceps in a half-assed attempt to warm himself up. "It's _cold,"_ he complained, his face scrunched up in what looked like dislike as he turned to look at the snow he had fallen into.

Jack tilted his head, brown hair covering his eyes as a cocky smirk seemed to permanently plaster itself across his face. "Nah, it's not cold," the brown-eyed eighteen year old stated with a roll of his eyes. "It's nice out." His hand lifted, finger extending to gingerly tap the other brunette's nose. Noticing the slight pout on Hiccup's delicate features, he crossed his arms. "Fine, if you _want,_" he began, shaking his head and allowing himself to exhale deeply in mock-sadness. "I can take you home where you can stay inside all day, doing nothing. Sounds a bit boring, though, eh?" He asked, gesturing towards the path they had just walked.

"No!" Hiccup said a bit too suddenly, before clearing his throat. His eyes flitted wildly around the terrain, fumbling for words. He had yet to notice Jack traipsing around him in the opposite direction. "I mean, no. The cold is fine. Oh, uh, where are you-"

A sudden burst of white hit him, sending him reeling back a few feet. There was a laugh, a sound that rang almost beautifully in Hiccup's ears, but he paid no mind. A hand lifted to swipe the snow from his face, revealing an expression stuck between anger and amusement.

"Aw, loosen up, Hic!" Jack called, cradling a snowball in his hand. His arm was up, frozen in mid-throw, as if testing the younger boy's limits and debating on whether to throw it or not. Earning a scowl from the chestnut haired teen, he pouted, dropping the snowball with a thunk. "Just... come on. I want to show you something really cool."

Hiccup idly followed, wary of the other boy's mischievous behavior. Their feet left paths in the snow; Jack's being real footprints while Hiccup's were simply lines because he rarely picked up his feet. "You better not be planning a murder." He mumbled, nose scrunching up to show he was not a fan of the idea.

The sentence was immediately followed by a deep laugh, causing Hiccup to breathe a deep sigh.

"We're here!" Pushing aside some branches, Jack smiled brightly, sweeping his arm out and revealing to Hiccup the beauty of the frozen lake.

Hiccup had, to put it truthfully, never seen such beauty(aside from Jack, but it's not like he'd ever _admit_ that).

The sun, though the light was muffled by clouds, seemed to reflect off the surface of the frozen lake. He had a feeling it was thin; he could see the coursing water beneath it, lapping at the ice for means of escape. The trees surrounding the lake were burdened with snow; the branches sagging, unable to hold the weight. It was frankly beautiful; Hiccup idly wondered why he had never visited the lake during the winter.

"Woah," Hiccup breathed out, head tilted ever so slightly. "It's... beautiful." Awestruck, Hiccup's eyes flickered back to meet Jack. He opened his mouth to say something else, however he was shocked into silence by what he saw. Jack was getting on the ice! Did he not know how thin it must be?

"Don't give me that look, Hiccup. This is fun!" Jack shouted, grinning widely as he slid onto the ice. He almost fell smack into it, but managed to catch himself with a squeak. "Come on, you'll love it!"

The shocked boy gulped but, seeing as there wasn't anything better to do(stupid, stupid, stupid), he stepped onto the ice. There was an odd sound of sorts(_a creak, soft but audible, and then there was a low crackling, the noise getting louder and louder and- oh gods he's going to fall in)_

Warm hands grasped his lanky biceps, the gesture calming Hiccup only slightly as he fought to open his eyes. When he did, Jack was standing in front of him, a reassuring smile on his chiseled face(how did he get so close?) and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back, even if every fiber of his being told him this was not okay. (he almost died, of course this was not okay but Jack looked so calm and happy and even though there was a trace of worry in his eyes, Hiccup couldn't help but want to continue(he hated seeing disappointment in those brown eyes and he knew that if he told him he didn't want to do this anymore, that's exactly what he'd see))

"You're okay, Hic, I got you. The ice is thick around the outside, I can feel it. Just don't go to the center of the lake; that's where it's extremely thin," he said, patting the boy's arm. "You're doing fine."

_(Lie; he is not doing fine because he's panicking and even though it's cold his palms were suddenly wet with sweat)_

Hiccup nodded, and with each word, he felt courage brewing in his stomach. Or was that just puke? Was he sick? _Oh gods, please don't let me throw up on Jack... "_Okay," he began, smiling, "I got this. Yeah, it's not so bad." He took a large step, smiling to himself when the ice made no noise. He exhaled deeply, lifting his other foot for another step and then placing it firmly on the ice; continuing the cycle, up until he was just out of reach.

Then the ice cracked.

The crack started from Hiccup's feet, striking forwards until it was half way between the two boys. With a small gasp, Hiccup's eyes met Jack's in a moment of calm panic(it was only calm because he had a feeling if he panicked or made a noise he'd fall in and he'd be done for(if the ice was a bit thicker he would have been yelling at the top of his lungs))

"Hiccup, please, don't move," Jack said quietly, eyes now trained on the ice. He was watching the crack warily, torn between options. Should he go get help? Should he try to save him?

"Jack, what's happening?" Hiccup asked finally, gulping, eyes wide. He could hear the ice crunching, threatening to break, and it only served to worry him more. "I'm scared-"

There was movement; a blur of brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Hiccup flinched, though altogether tried to stay still, even when he felt hands grasp his sides. He opened his eyes(not realizing he had squeezed them shut) to meet Jack's brown ones. He was standing in front of him, their noses almost touching, and only briefly Hiccup wondered how he had moved over to him without breaking the ice. And how did he do it so fast? Only seconds had gone by. He opened his mouth to speak but, like always, he was cut off.

"Hi," Jack said and, just as the ice shattered beneath their feet, placed his hands on Hiccup's chest and shoved hard, sending the boy reeling into the snow behind them. There was only a strangled gasp of protest from Hiccup, before the ice opened and the water seemed to pull and grasp at Jack; as if made out of tiny hands. He was dragged beneath the surface, met with the sheer intensity of the freezing cold water. He gasped for breath but only got water_(it's filling his lungs but they're already filled with water are they going to explode? it's so cold and dark where's Hiccup?)_

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed, reaching out and grasping at the air, unable to do anything but watch(_so useless his best friend is dead why was he so stupid?)_

Jack reached for the surface, hands opening and closing, but he only got water. It was invading his senses; all he knew was _cold_ and _wet_. He held his breath until he couldn't anymore; and then he had to open his mouth again, inhaling the water. Eventually he found himself freezing, his body numb, unable to move much besides the small twitch of fingers and toes. Then, finally, even that faded away, leaving nothing but a lifeless body.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered, before collapsing back in the snow, facing the muffled sunlight and completely uncaring if he got frostbite. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, but nothing more; he didn't know what to do. What to think. He was shocked, stunned into complete and utter silence. His hands grasped the snow until he couldn't stand the cold anymore, and he screamed. Screamed at the Gods, at the lake, at the sun and the moon that wasn't even there, at his father, his dead mother, at the snow and the fatal, freezing water. And then, finally, he screamed at himself. He was useless and stupid and he had unintentionally killed his best friend because he was useless and stupid. Everyone he knew had been right_. Why was he even here?_

After all the screaming, when Hiccup could only croak, he drifted off into a restless sleep. He didn't care if he died in the snow. Toothless could live without him. His father probably wouldn't notice he was gone. What did he care? No one would mourn him. He's just a clumsy, weak, talking fish bone that messed everything up.

However, even after he told himself he wished sleep would forever claim him, he awoke the next morning. His eyes fluttered open, his body wrapped in at least three fur blankets as he looked around warily. He was in his home. He was alive.

And Jack wasn't.

He was to blame. It was absolutely horrid trying to explain to the villagers what happened. They didn't show it, but Hiccup knew they were disappointed in the fact Hiccup had made it and Jack had not. But in the time that followed his death, no more tears had been shed. What was the point? Crying wouldn't bring him back. Nothing would. He just had to... keep his head high. Move on. Even if it felt like there was a snowstorm in his stomach. He was always cold. Never, even when around Astrid and Toothless, did he feel as great as he had with Jack. He was cold on the inside, even when his skin was hot to the touch or it was the middle of summer.

After Jack's death, Hiccup's life went downhill. He didn't do anything, aside from sleep and take care of Toothless. He hadn't spoken to Astrid or any of the other teenagers in months- or was it years? He wasn't sure how long it had been. All he knew was _guilt, guilt, guilt_.

But even after he had unwillingly accepted the fact it wasn't his fault, it hurt. There were days that living without his best friend physical hurt him. On most days there was a small ache, one he could try to ignore by bringing in the presence of his dragon. But other days were different; he would try to get up out of bed and end up hitting the floor with a loud thud, landing on his hands and knees. He would grasp his chest, curl his fingers around the fabric of his shirt, and realize he couldn't breathe; didn't want to breathe. Every breath he took reminded him that he is alive and Jack is not. Gasping for air, he would dig his fingers into his skin and press his hand against the spot Jack had pushed on two years ago. The shove had left pretty bruises, but Hiccup didn't care; he liked them, actually. The bruises kept him grounded, in an odd way. But then they _disappeared_, along with his friends and family because he distanced himself. He didn't like to talk much, but that was a good thing. No one tried to strike up conversations with him; and if they did, he'd tell them he had something to do or he'd wave them off. They would leave him be, knowing the simplest of things might break him.

And he liked it that way. But then things took a turn for the worst.

One day, two years after the accident exactly, Hiccup's father decided he needed some closure. He had tried to get his son to visit the lake; reminisce in order to forget and move on. But Hiccup always refused or came up with an excuse; "Gobber... he.. needs me at the stalls,_"(lie; no one needed him)_ and "I don't feel good. Coming down with a, uh, cold," being the popular ones.

To Hiccup, lying was a daily routine. Almost everything he said was a lie, and today was no different.

"I've already been to the lake. I've moved on," Hiccup sighed, eyes on the floor, unable to meet Stoick's gaze. His father was intimidating and sometimes he scared Hiccup; but at least he _somewhat_ cared. (somewhat being the key word.)

"You haven't left the house in, what, months? Do not lie to me, son," he warned, pointing at him. "It will be hard but you will go to the lake and get some closure." Before Hiccup could protest once more, his father turned him, opened the door, and pushed him out rather roughly. Without another word the door slammed on Hiccup's face, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded.

He nodded to himself, releasing a deep sigh, before turning on his heel. He made his way to the path that led to the lake, hands clenched at his sides.

"Woah, look who finally decided to come out of hiding." He heard someone say from behind him, probably Snotlout, but he kept walking, telling himself he didn't care what he said, or what any of his so-called friends said.

He, apparently, needed closure. And that was what he was going to get.

_Hopefully_.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for Closure

**edited this a lot, yay! uvu **

**dont know what else to say so uhm... read on and don't die**

**disclaimer; don't own shit yo**

* * *

He woke up to, well... nothing. Besides the moon(if he even counted) he was practically alone; it was dark, he was cold, and he was scared. He didn't know what to do. Why was he here? What was he doing? Was there a reason?

Once he was set down upon the ice, he looked out at his surroundings, feeling odd and different and wrong. He didn't understand.

_Jack Frost._

He jumped at the voice, wildly glancing around, but soon he realized it had come from his own head and not his surroundings. His eyes flicked back up to the moon, and from then on he _knew_. His name was Jack Frost. _He_ was Jack Frost.

But that was _all_ he knew. And a part of him had a feeling that was all he would ever know.

And that was difficult for him to accept. Living a life where he knew absolutely nothing? He hated the idea. He couldn't stand it. There was something more to this, he could feel it; but it was just out of reach. Dangling in the distance. It frustrated him terribly.

What also frustrated him was the fact he was invisible. At first, he didn't know why no one could see him. But then he figured it out. They didn't believe. He tried everything to make himself known; but he was merely a legend in their eyes. It wasn't fair; the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy were believed in. What made him different to the point where he didn't exist?

But as hard as he tried, nothing ever worked. He couldn't communicate with people because they could not see or hear him. Throwing snowballs at them merely made them confused and flustered. He'd even make their noses, their ears and their toes freeze. They'd say his name, but only as an expression.

_You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

_Who's Jack Frost?_

_No one, it's just an expression._

He wondered idly, during the two years that followed his awakening, if this was all there was. Was this his life? Making it snow where it should, freezing things, creating snow days, and yet not ever being appreciated? There had to be more. The moon couldn't have brought him here without a reason other than to give and not receive. It was idiotic.

And yet Jack felt his hope dwindling, day by day, minute by minute. He eventually gave up. He had wondered for two years straight, with his hands open in front of him, ready to c_atch, catch, catch_ any clues that came his way. But he never got anything except hurt, confusion, and pain(sometimes he even got blisters and bruises, though how we'll never know).

But today. Today was different. It had been two years exactly. On this day, he had risen from the frozen lake.

He found himself going back. He went back last year as well, possibly thinking he'd get a clue. But again, he walked away empty handed. Maybe it was going to be different today. Two years is a long time; surely he had waited long enough and should be rewarded with a clue or a hint or a detail or _something to help me figure out my purpose_.

So he perched himself in one of the trees surrounding the lake and waited. He waited for hours, hands tightening on his staff with every breath he took. He knew, he just knew nothing was going to happen. However he still waited, even when his hope dwindled to a small little flame that would go out with even an _intake_ of breath.

Then he heard it. A noise, though from where he couldn't tell.

Mumbling. Incoherent mumbling but it was definitely mumbling. Jack strained to hear it, lifting himself from the tree branch and dropping to the snow covered ground without even a noise. He rested his staff against the tree, turning around in a circle in a futile attempt to figure out where the sound was coming from.

He stopped abruptly. The mumbling grew louder, and as he focused on it, he could make out words.

"I don't need this... closure is useless... I'm over it... two years... I'm already starting to _forget_; oh by the gods, what did he _look_ like?"

Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat. Two years? Since what? Did this person know about him? Stepping forward, he noted the voice sounded very familiar, however he could assure he had never heard it before(at least not in this lifetime).

Suddenly he was yanked from his reverie by a loud _snap!_ as the owner of the voice broke through the bushes.

And then Jack was reeling backwards, away from the boy, bringing his hand up to clutch his chest. With a strangled gasp he squeezed his eyes shut, pulled back into his own mind, fetching and retrieving memories that had been lost or covered up.

_"Welcome to Dragon Training!"_

_Jack gave a wide grin, his hands wet with sweat as he stepped into the cage. He straightened the helmet on top of his head, glancing over at the frail boy beside him. "Aren't you excited, Hic? This is going to be so fun," He beamed, giving him a small nudge._

_"Oh, sure, because being torn to bits by numerous dragons is fun."_

_"Aw, Hiccup, you're so adorable," Jack teased, placing his own helmet atop the brunette's head. It was a bit too big and ended up overlapping his eyes, but he needed a helmet and he had not yet gotten one from his father._

_"It's too big," Hiccup complained, arms crossed over his chest grumpily. "You need a helmet too. I can't take yours. It's wrong."_

_"You need it more than I do, kiddo."_

_Jack looked from the crack in the ice up to Hiccup, panicking inside but of course not showing it. "Hiccup, please, don't move," he pleaded, wary._

_"Jack, what's happening?" He heard Hiccup ask, though his voice was muffled by the drumming of Jack's heart. "I'm scared-"_

_Without a second thought, Jack had moved to him, grasping his sides. "Hi." In no time he felt the ice began to shatter, causing him to place his hands on the brunette's chest and shove him back hard into the snow. The ice opened up and pulled Jack beneath it, and then all he saw was darkness._

Jack was back then, his eyes opening abruptly. He fought to catch his breath, his gaze flitting over the landscape wildly.

Suddenly, he knew everything.

He wasn't Jack Frost- well, he was, but he hasn't always been. He was Jack Gunnarson, an eighteen year old, brown haired, brown eyed Viking that died saving his best friend. His best friend was Hiccup, a brown haired, hazel eyed sixteen year old(well, now he was eighteen and Jack was technically twenty) that was so skinny it amazed everyone that the wind had yet to pick him up and blow him away.

Digging his fingers into his chest, Jack focused on the brunette in front of him, watching as the boy fell to his knees in the snow. He mimicked the action, knees thudding slightly against the ground as they found purchase.

Silent tears began to roll down Hiccup's cheeks, and Jack found himself crawling towards him until he was kneeling directly in front of him. His hand reached out in an attempt to grasp at him; to comfort him and revel in his warmth. "I..." Jack began, holding back tears, "I know you can see me; don't ignore me, please. This isn't funny, Hic," he pleaded, allowing his hand to drop pathetically at his side.

Jack hung his head, watching Hiccup from the corner of his eye. And, just as he was about to leave, Hiccup shifted. Jack's heart filled to the brim with hope(he can see him!) only to have it ripped out, torn apart and shoved back in.

Hiccup raised his arm to wipe at his nose. He shifted and stood up, dusting himself off before sniffling quietly. Thinking of a way to get closure, he kept his eyes trained on the snow. "You're dead. I... I know that. I've accepted it in a way, you know? You're not coming back, and I get it. I just... it hurts, Jack." Feeling a bit stupid for talking to himself, he wiped his eyes before continuing. "And I don't know why, but I feel guilty. I've tried to tell myself... to tell myself it was an accident and it wasn't my fault. I've also tried blaming you for it; your stupid, idiotic and mischievous behavior got us into trouble. But it wasn't your fault," he breathed out, shaking his head. "And it wasn't mine either, I guess."

Turning slightly to look behind him, to make sure no one was there, he shuffled his feet a bit. "Two years is a long time. I should be over it by now, right? I guess that's why I'm here. To move on. I just wish I could see you one last time."

Jack didn't remember the last time he had cried this hard. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest and throat constricted. Barely any air made it into his lungs, but he didn't seem to care. He stood up as well, wishing he could tell the boy he was alive and that he wasn't going anywhere. But he couldn't. Everything was fine but Hiccup didn't know that.

Jack felt... empty. He didn't hurt anymore. He merely felt like a hollow shell; but it was worse than the constant pain of not knowing. He wanted to collapse, right then and there, and never wake up again.

Lifting his head to gaze at the brunette, he watched as the freckle-faced boy retreated, uttering a single sentence. "Goodbye, Jack."

Instead of pain, he had newfound anger. It bubbled inside him, worse than what he had ever felt before. He turned abruptly, snatching his staff from the tree. He glanced up at the sky and, even though it was daytime and the moon wasn't out, he cursed it. "Why?" He asked and, noticing Hiccup was out of sight, he thrust his wrist out, staff in hand. As he did so, ice and icicles shot out from the tip, hitting the nearby trees and tearing the bark from them. The winter wind whipped around him as he smacked himself in the forehead. "Goddamnit. I just... I don't understand! You put me here, and for what? So I could be invisible to everyone, especially the one person that matters the most?"

Slamming his staff down against the ground, flowery patterns of ice shout out from where it landed, surrounding him. "I figured out who I am... and still, you don't help me. Did I search for answers for two years only to be let down in the end?" He asked, before he calmed himself down. His voice dropped to a whisper as he looked to the floor, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "What did I do wrong?"

An almost animalistic growl rumbled deep in his throat as he sent one last pained look to the sky. Then, without a second thought, he stormed off in the direction Hiccup had taken, eyes narrowing into slits.


	3. Chapter 3: A Date?

**edited this as well. everything has been edited okay? you should go reread chapter one and two if you haven't already.**

**anyways you guys are so nice i love you all muah muah**

**if this makes no sense, dont worry, ill edit it again tomorrow i guess. just message me and tell me what doesn't make sense ^^**

**disclaimer; i don't own shit yo**

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack to catch up to Hiccup. The boy had practically made himself a path; stepping harshly on branches, ripping the thin ones off the trees, kicking and trampling bushes. Plus, he had mumbled to himself the entire time, rather loudly if Jack said so himself.

So once he found the boy, he merely watched him, following close behind much like a lost puppy. Jack missed him terribly. He whole heartedly regretted searching for an answer; he'd rather live without knowing Hiccup than live with knowing he thought Jack was dead.

Furrowing his brows together, Jack purposely flattened out the ground with snow, making it easier for clumsy Hiccup to walk. A few times the poor boy had tripped, almost sending himself reeling into a tree, but Jack was always there to help.

"Why did you leave?"

Pulled from his reverie by the boy's voice, Jack tilted his head toward him. Was he... talking to him?

Hiccup's earlier closure seemed to leave him as he felt his anger rise the more he thought about Jack and his death. It was Jack's fault. (although he really didn't believe that; it just felt good to blame someone other than himself). He needed to let it all out. He had been burying his anger and pain inside and he needed to release it. So that's what he was going to do.

"I... you're so _stupid_!" Hiccup pointed at the sky, face scrunched up in what looked like pain, as if he didn't know whether to punch something or cry his eyes out. "Idiot! Why didn't you let _me_ die? It would have been so much easier!" Hiccup then clenched his hand and dropped it pathetically at his side, gaze falling to the snow covered ground. His bottom lip began to quiver, causing him to bite down on it as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Jack," he began quietly, eyes flitting back up to the sky briefly, "if you're listening, I hope you know you're an ass for leaving me like this." With that, the boy violently shook his head, storming off toward Berk.

Jack tilted his head to one side, knowing there was no point in hiding the hurt that crossed his face. More than a little guilty, for what he did not know, he trudged after the smaller boy, dragging his beloved staff behind him. He absent-mindedly wondered how he could get Hiccup to believe in him. In Viking lore, he was known as Jokul Frosti(meaning icicle frost) and he was glad he existed, but that didn't help much. He remembered Hiccup always saying 'all the lore is fake' and 'they don't exist.' How was he going to change his mind? All the Vikings knew of him, and yet they didn't believe in him. They were just stories. He had once believed that too, though; and now here he was.

Growling in frustration, he pushed away these thoughts, knowing he should give up. It was useless, really; Hiccup would never believe in him. It was obvious. And yet, he kept following him- why? _Because he'll fall and hurt himself, of course. (lie.)_

Eventually Hiccup led Jack back to the village. He continued to follow him, struck with a sudden pain that resonated through his body. He remembered this place. He remembered everything. Fighting away the tears that threatened to surface, he hung his head, barely able to stand the nostalgia as well as the hurt and confusion.

The freckle-faced boy headed in the direction of his father, his face red and eyes a bit swollen. "Closure. I got it. Are you happy now?" Hiccup snapped, frail arms folded over his chest. Jack listened closely, head tilted. Hiccup was just now getting closure? Why hadn't he done that two years ago? "I'm over it. Can you not see that? I'm _fine_. He's _dead_. I've _accepted_ it." The brunette continued, narrowing his eyes before he stalked off, stomping his feet in a very childish manner. He used his sleeve to wipe his nose and his eyes once more, fighting away the tears that threatened to spill.

Jack had to admit. Those words hurt. They struck something deep inside him that had him gasping for breath. He was dead. Hiccup had accepted it. Did that mean he'd never see him? If he truly got closure, was he just going to move on? Forget about him?

He couldn't help but wonder if this was his punishment for doing something good. He had saved Hiccup, and in return he was supposed to watch the young boy live his life. He was so _close_ yet so damned _far_.

"Hiccup!" A female voice called. Both Hiccup and Jack whirled around, surprise and shock evident on both their features. "There you are," the blonde girl began, a bit breathless. "I heard you're, uh, doing better. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" Astrid asked and lightly punched his shoulder, smiling.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. She and Hiccup were supposed to be together; they had been for a while, after the brunette had introduced dragons as, well, pets. But then suddenly Hiccup left her without a reason; and it made Jack hopeful and satisfied at the same time. He had never liked Astrid. Yeah, she was nice at times, but he still did not care for her. Maybe it was jealousy.

Fingers tightening on his staff, he released a deep breath, eyes flitting from Hiccup and then to Astrid. "Oh, uh..." Hiccup fought for words, his throat and eyes burning. "I'm... actually busy today_(lie; he's never busy)._" He rubbed his arm, feeling awkward and upset but not ever wanting to show it. He was a Viking. Vikings didn't show weakness. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

Once more, Jack felt jealousy boil deep within him. _No_. Hiccup was _his_. Or, had been(not really, Jack knew he had feelings for the brunette but it was unrequited. Still, he was _his._ _Not_ Astrid's).

Astrid gave a wide smile, eyes lighting up, unsuspecting of the lie. "Yeah. Tomorrow's good. I'll be in the forest at dawn," she stated rather happily.

Hiccup nodded, eyes trained on the floor as he watched her leave from the corner of his eye. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he turned on his heel and headed back to his house, oblivious to the winter spirit that tagged along behind him.

As Jack followed, two small children ran by, playing tag or something of the sort. The winter spirit didn't think twice about standing still; he knew they would run right through him. However, in only a second or so, he was lying on his back in the snow.

"Ow!" One of the children, a young girl, said, rubbing her head. She looked up at Jack, and her soft brown eyes focused on him. "Who are you?" She asked, pointing at him. The other child, a boy older than her but still small, looked at where she was pointing.

"Who ya' talkin' to?" He asked, tilting his head.

Jack was dumbfounded. She could see him. Why couldn't the other child? Why couldn't anyone else? (maybe because she was naive and believed in practically everything she heard, unlike the other Viking children who thought it was stupid to believe in such things, but the thought never came to his mind)

"I-I-I'm, uh..." He began, but before he could finish the sentence, the boy grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away. He mumbled things like 'ya' need to get yur head checked' and 'how are we related' while the girl stared at Jack. Her eyes were narrowed, studying his face. He looked so familiar.

As Jack stood up, dusted himself off and retrieved his staff, he noticed Hiccup had been watching the whole ordeal. The brunette's eyes trailed up from the ground, where the little girl had been standing, and to around the area where Jack's face was. His eyes never focused or met Jack's, but eventually he shook his head and turned away. "That was weird..." He mumbled and scratched his head, making a face. He thought the whole thing through, heading off once more in the direction of his house. What had the little girl run into?

Huffing, he finally made his way home, where he stepped inside. His father was still out and about; Hiccup highly doubted he'd be back soon. So he climbed the stairs quickly and shuffled to his room, where he simply collapsed into his bed. He shifted so he was on his back, his eyes trained on the ceiling and his hands clasped over his stomach. Now all he had to do was wait for sleep to overcome him.

Jack, on the other hand, lingered outside Hiccup's house. He had been inside so many times before, but it felt _wrong_ now. He didn't have Hiccup's consent. It was practically sneaking in. However, he wanted to stay near the boy, so he eventually stepped inside. He inhaled the smell of leather and wood and coal and _home_. Back when he was Jack Gunnarson, he had practically lived here becauae he didn't like being at his own home, for really no reason. And being here now made him feel sick. He missed it.

Inspecting the house closely, he made his way up the stairs to Hiccup's room. He had to fight back tears, knowing it would never be the same. It hurt but, like Hiccup, he needed to accept it, because nothing could be done.


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER**. sorry if I got your hopes up, im a mean person like that(although i probably i didn't get you all excited since this story is really bad wow)

anywhore, I just wanted to apologize for not updating this in, what, a month? maybe more i don't know, im not good with dates. I feel like I owe you a reason for this, however, so here it is;

i've lost pretty much all motivation for this story. I have the next chapter partially written, and i just... can't write anymore. ive also been working on a few other fanfictions, which may or may not be uploaded. Don't know. but yeah, I've got little to know inspiration to continue this. It WILL be continued, i promise, just not really anytime soon. I didn't die or anything, if that's what you thought.

Feel free to yell at me in a review, or a private message. he he he ho ho

~ i love you all bye ok ~


End file.
